Sur ta peau
by Sasucath
Summary: L'un change de peau au gré des missions confiant sa vie à chacune d'elles, l'autre met en place le piège et veille sur la survie de l'autre. L'amour plane au dessus de leur tête pourtant aucun ne passe le cap. Quelles en sont les raisons ? Ont-ils raisons de rester dans ce simple terme "co-équipier" ? NaruSasuNaru Rating élevé dû aux scènes qu'il y aura dans leur métier


Hellooooo guys and girls ! Hum, désolée, mon petit instant "américano"

Bon me voici de retour avec une fiction oui encore et pas d'inquiétude le chapitre de "Tsuna et s'il n'était pas aussi peureux ?" va arriver dans la foulée ainsi que "Zettai ni yada". Pour ce qui est de "Pulsions et sentiments", le chapitre est fait mais la fin me plaît pas, je dois la retravailler... Pour les autres... il me manque encore de l'inspiration... Gomenasai !

Passons à la fiction en elle-même. Il s'agit d'une histoire OCC quand aux caractères, ils ne sont pas totalement en phase avec ceux que l'ont connais mais ne sont pas si OCC qu'on pourrait le croire. Il s'agit d'une histoire qui paraît assez légère mais les chapitres vont rapidement devenir plus sombres et vu que j'ai droit qu'à deux catégories...

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Chaque matin je me réveil avec la sensation qu'il me manque quelque chose. Alors chaque matin je regarde la place vide à côté de moi dans le lit et la trouve vide. Le fait de vivre seul n'est pas dérangeant en soit. Ce qui me dérange c'est que je souhaiterai que ce soit une certaine personne. Plus précisément mon coéquipier Sasuke. Et ça, ça me mets en rogne. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi lui. Il est imbue de sa personne, froid, à la limite du narcissique. Bon, je dois l'avouer, il est très séduisant. Les cheveux couleur ailes de corbeau aux reflets bleutés, une peau opaline à faire jalouser les geishas les plus belles, un regard profond qui vous envoûte en un battement de cil et un corps sculpté tel un adonis. Mais surtout, c'est ce petit sourire en coin qu'il pense que je ne remarque pas quand nous sommes seuls. Bref, je le matte un peu trop si vous voulez mon avis. Je lâche un soupir à fendre l'âme puis me lève afin de me préparer pour aller travailler. Vous ai-je dis que j'étais flic ? Plus précisément en infiltré. C'est un job éreintant, mais j'aime me mettre dans la peau d'un personnage. En ce moment je suis un jeune riche qui s'ennuie de la vie et qui est donc entré dans une sale organisation que tous connaissent mais taisent. La mafia. Mon personnage cherche à sortir de sa vie monotone et répétitive. Il a alors cherché quelque chose de dangereux, qui pimentera sa vie. Et quoi de mieux me direz-vous que la mafia ? Afin de me faire intégrer j'ai dû graisser un peu la patte du boss et faire mes preuves. Voilà six mois que je suis au sein de l'organisation et je commence à être accepté comme le bleu de l'équipe. Quel est le rôle de mon prétentieux de coéquipier vous demandez-vous. C'est simple. Il assure mes arrières et coordonne les interventions quand on fait les arrestations. Cela peut sembler assez « simple », mais détrompez-vous. Je mets chaque jour ma vie en jeu et laisse le soin à Sasuke de me la sauver. De plus, une descente est des mois de préparation minutieuse. Bref, au poste on est surnommé les invincibles dû au fait que cela fait déjà cinq ans que nous travaillons ensemble sans avoir changé de coéquipier pour une quelconque raison. Quand je dis quelconque ce sont, la non-entente entre nous, blessure de mission ou même décès de l'un de nous. On ne s'en sort donc pas trop mal. Je finis de me préparer et part en direction de la maison du boss. Aujourd'hui on a une importante livraison et le boss veut que j'y assiste. Ce sera la première fois depuis que je les ai intégrés qu'on me laissera prendre part à un échange. Des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, une boucle d'oreille en diamant, un costume hors de prix, une montre Rolex en argent au poignet, des chaussures cirées font de moi le parfait fils à papa riche. La boucle d'oreille est le signe de rébellion. Je me rappelle encore le jour où je me suis fait percer l'oreille. Sasuke m'observait, prêt à exploser de rire alors que je couinais comme une souris de peur que ça me fasse mal. Quand je dis « prêt à exploser de rire » il est évident que personne ne le voyait tant son visage paraissait impassible mais le connaissant mieux que personne, j'avais remarqué les faibles tressautements de ses épaules, les coins de sa bouche frémir imperceptiblement. Je l'avais maudit une fois de plus en l'injuriant copieusement ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire narquoisement. Connard d'Uchiwa.

Je reviens soudain au présent alors que je me fais attraper puis tirer en arrière violemment entrant dans une ruelle sombre. Je virevolte et pointe mon flingue sous le menton de mon agresseur… et me fige.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? J'ai failli te trouer !

Un sourire railleur se peint sur le visage de mon vis-à-vis. Au final je vais peut-être lui faire la peau… un trou dans son corps lui ferrai peut-être ravaler sa supériorité… Avec un soupir je range mon arme et croise les bras tout en m'appuyant contre le mur qui se trouve à côté de moi et attends que monsieur se décide à m'expliquer son attitude.

- On passe à l'action ce soir.

- Quoi ? Mais ça fait seulement six mois que j'y suis et ils commencent seulement à me faire participer !

- Hey du calme usuratonkachi. C'est pas moi qui veux ça, c'est Tsunade. J'avais prévu ça pour dans deux-trois semaines mais apparemment y'a un souci interne. Quelqu'un a infiltré nos rangs et tu serais grillé.

- Merde… je fais quoi du coup ? Si je me barre ça les ferra fuir et si je reste j'risque de me retrouver à la case morgue avant l'heure.

Je donne un coup de pied dans le vide, de rage. Depuis le début cette couverture ne m'avait pas laissé une bonne impression. J'avais raison. Mon boulot était prioritaire mais me savoir fait comme un rat ne m'enchantais tout de même pas.

- Hey, je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Tu le sais non ? Tu me confis ta vie depuis maintenant cinq ans, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais laisser mon coéquipier se retrouver six pieds sous terre. Je ne serais pas loin tout au long de la journée donc relax Naruto. Ok ?

- Wow, c'est l'une des première fois où tu parles autant. T'es stressé en vrai hein. Dès que tu stresses, tu parles beaucoup.

- Ta gueule.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. La soudaine tension envolée grâce à ce type. Il n'est pas du genre démonstratif, causant ou même sentimentale mais je sais que je suis l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour lui comme il compte énormément pour moi. Alors que nos caractères et nos physiques sont opposés, on a réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente et le respect qu'il m'inspire s'est transformé petit à petit en désir puis en amour au fil des années. Bien évidement il n'en sait rien et je ne compte pas lui avouer un jour. Cette relation complice me suffit. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et le remercie de veiller sur moi depuis tant de temps. Je lui fais une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule puis repart vers la maison du boss, les mains dans les poches, plus léger que jamais.

oOo

- Idiot…

Il laissa son regard suivre la chevelure blonde de son équipier puis disparaître au coin de la rue. Son parfum flotte encore dans l'air, l'étourdissant légèrement. Il passa une main sur son visage tout en s'appuyant contre le mur que Naruto avait utilisé quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi était-il si idiot ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'un simple contact avec lui rendait son cœur fou ? De plus dans son costume, il était à tomber. Sa chevelure blonde comme les blés toujours aussi indisciplinée, ses yeux céruléens vifs et immenses, ses moustaches suite à une mission un peu plus corsée que prévue, son sourire qu'il lui offrait pouvant réchauffer le cœur des plus malheureux, tout cela le rendait ivre de désir et d'amour. Depuis quand l'aimait-il ? Il ne le savait pas mais le fait était que maintenant, un simple effleurement était une torture. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il se mette en position afin de veiller sur lui. Car oui, il ne lui avouerait jamais. Sa fierté, sa peur de perdre ce qu'ils avaient, le poussait à rester dans cet amour à sens unique mais cela lui allait. Il aimait leur relation actuelle en jouant le rôle de l'ange gardien. Tout le poste était au courant pour son amour pour lui étant donné qu'il le couvait des yeux dès que ce dernier avait le regard ailleurs, mais personne ne mouftait quand le blond était dans les parages de peur d'avoir le retour du bâton nommé Uchiwa. Il retourna à sa voiture banalisé et se dirigea vers le quartier général des yakusas. Il ne pût s'empêcher tout au long du trajet de tapoter nerveusement sur le volant de sa voiture tant il était inquiet loin de Naruto. Il arriva enfin à sa planque et observa au travers de ses jumelles ce qu'il s'y passait. Il était toujours aussi beau. Son œil fût attiré par un éclat brillant et il vit la boucle d'oreille du jeune homme. Un rire lui échappa quand il repensa au jour où il s'était fait percer l'oreille. Il savait que Naruto bien que fanfaron, ne supportait pas la douleur, alors quand il sut qu'il devait se faire percer une oreille, il avait fait un tel cinéma que Sasuke crû ne pouvoir se retenir de rire tant la situation était hilarante. Mais il devait avouer que cela lui allait à merveille. Il réfléchit soudain au fait que l'anniversaire de son équipier approchait rapidement et qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau. Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir une boucle dans le même style ? Après tout il devrait la rendre à la bijouterie après leur mission et il serait dommage qu'il se soit fait percer pour rien. Après une brève réflexion il adopta sa décision. Il n'était pas du genre à être indécis trop longtemps sauf quand il s'agissait du blond. Mais quand il avait vu son visage quand il avait mis pour la première fois cette boucle avec un sourire ravi, il se dit que cela lui ferrait sûrement plaisir d'en avoir une véritablement à lui. De plus il avait plus d'argent qu'il n'en voulait. Sa famille étant une ancienne famille de noble, l'héritage était conséquent même à travers les âges qu'il avait traversé et étant le seul à hériter puisque toute sa famille n'étant plus de ce monde, il se retrouvait avec un joli pactole. Autant en faire profiter Naruto. L'heure du déjeuner arriva et c'est un Sai essoufflé qui s'approcha de sa voiture pour la relève. La nouvelle recrue dans leur service.

- Je suis là… vous pouvez… y aller…

- Respire le bleu. Ne le lâche pas d'un centième de seconde de vue. C'est clair ?

- Ou… oui monsieur !

- Bien. Je serais de retour dans exactement dix minutes. Tâche de ne pas faire d'étourderie pendant ce temps.

- Bien monsieur !

Après un rapide coup d'œil en direction du blond, le brun parti chercher de quoi se sustenter. Sur le trajet il se mit à se rappeler de leur première rencontre. Tout ce que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une rencontre des plus amicales. Avec un sourire il se replongea dans le passé.

_« Il avait enfin eu son diplôme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir sa brigade. Depuis un certain temps il trouvait que Konoha, la brigade d'intervention, pouvait être une option intéressante. Une vie trépidante, donc loin de la monotonie, un salaire correct et malgré qu'il soit riche cela le rassurait, et puis une certaine liberté dans ses actions. Il finit par y déposer sa candidature et étant sorti major de sa promotion avec le score le plus élevé et les honneurs, il ne fût pas surpris d'avoir capté leur attention. Après un entretien poussé et des tests d'aptitudes, il entra dans la brigade. Un autre jeune homme que lui s'était aussi fait remarqué de par ses tests d'aptitudes pour le moins impressionnant. Curieux, il était allé voir à quoi ressemblait ce jeune homme et découvrir que ce dernier était au moins aussi jeune que lui et doté d'un physique qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Il aurait pu être mannequin entre sa taille, son ossature et ses traits. Pourquoi choisir la police ? Comme tout Uchiwa il le snoba de manière classe, attendant que ce soit l'autre qui vienne à sa rencontre. Mais ce dernier ne vint jamais. Ce qui l'irrita fortement sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il apprit tout de même que le blond se nommait Naruto Uzumaki. Puis leur chef de brigade Tsunade les fit appeler tous deux. On les assignait coéquipiers l'un l'autre. Sans raison particulière, il se mit à maudire son destin. Entre tous, pourquoi lui. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix et du coin de l'œil il vit que son futur équipier ne semblait pas ravi non plus de cette décision. À peine sorti du bureau qu'il se fit toiser par le blond, l'œil mauvais._

_Écoute-moi bien le mannequin à peau blanche. Ne crois pas que parce que tu es un Uchiwa tu agiras comme bon te semble. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Monsieur n'écoute que ce qu'il veut, monsieur entouré de fille qui laisse les autres faires à sa place. Avec moi ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Si tu me retarde, ce sera moi qui te descendrai. Pigé ?_

_Sur le coup, il était resté interdit. Voilà donc la réputation qu'il avait ? De plus, si l'un des deux devait se faire traiter de mannequin, il s'agissait plutôt du blond… En bon Uchiwa, il rétorqua._

_Je ne sais pas qui répand ces rumeurs, mais avant de parler il aurait mieux valu que tu te renseigne auprès de la personne concernée. Usuratonkachi. Et essaye pour voir de me descendre._

_Lui faisant un sourire empreint de supériorité, ne lui laissant pas le temps de rétorquer, il était parti. Sa journée avait été intéressante. Ce Naruto Uzumaki allait être intéressant pensa-t-il. »_

Sortant de ses pensées, il se mit à rire. Oh oui, il ne se doutait pas combien passer ces années avec le blond serait amusant et palpitant. Il lui avait permis d'avancer, de s'ouvrir et surtout, d'aimer… C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il retourna à sa voiture et reprit son observation. Décidément, le blond l'avait changeait et de la meilleure des façons…

oOo

Les choses se passaient mieux que prévues. Du moins en surface mais à plusieurs reprises j'ai aperçu les hommes de confiance du boss se parler entre eux tout en me regardant à la dérobée. Je dois pourtant rester concentré sur ma mission de base et ne pas m'éparpiller. Sasuke veille sur moi, je le sais. En coulant un regard vers le boss, je me dis que le Japon a dû rester dans l'ère Meiji puisqu'il ne s'habillait qu'en yukata et ne buvait que du saké. Seuls ses hommes portaient des costumes. Pour information, le boss se nomme Pain. Enfin, il s'agit d'un nom d'emprunt, son véritable nom est Nagato Uzumaki. Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Il n'est pas de ma famille mais porte le même nom que moi. Quand j'ai su sa véritable identité, j'ai évidemment fait des recherches pour savoir si un criminel faisait partie de ma famille. Je me suis retrouvé face à un mur. Du coup je considère cet homme comme une personne totalement étrangère à moi car en réalité, je ne pourrais dire qui est ma famille puisque je n'en ai pas. J'ai dû mentir à la vieille Tsunade afin d'intégrer les rangs de Konoha mais je ne sais même pas qui sont mes parents. Après tout, on ne se ressemble absolument pas. Comment pourrions-nous être de la même famille ? Et quand je fais des recherches sur ma famille, il se trouve que les données sont classées top secrète ou ont été effacées. Je secoue légèrement la tête afin de ne pas commencer à déprimer et me reconcentre sur la conversation.

Voilà plusieurs heures que le boss et le client discutaient. Je commençais à avoir sérieusement des crampes dans les jambes à rester assis en seiza*. De plus, la conversation semblait stagner sur le « prix d'amis » que lui faisait le patron. Si seulement j'avais mon mot à dire, je pourrais régler l'histoire en quelques phrases, mais j'étais un bleu… et un débutant ne pouvait parler. Quoi que… pourquoi pas être un peu audacieux ? Sasuke serait à côté il me mettrait une tape sur la tête, me traitant d'idiot et d'irréfléchi mais puisque ma couverture était apparemment grillée, pourquoi pas tenter le diable et faire en sorte que le doute s'installe ? Doucement je m'approche du chef et tente d'attirer son attention discrètement. Je suis sûr que mon équipier est en train de rager seul dans sa voiture, pestant contre mon sale tempérament et cela me fait sourire en coin. Je vois l'œil mauve de mon patron se tourner vers moi, interrogateur. Je tente mon sourire le plus enjôleur et lui fait signe que je souhaite lui parler. D'un signe de tête il acquiesce. Intérieurement je saute de joie. Maintenant que ce pas était fait, je savais ma survie garantie. J'étais doué pour parler, on me l'avait toujours dit depuis le collège. C'est en murmurant que je me mets à lui parler.

- Boss. Je sais que je suis nouveau et que j'ai pas le droit de demander quoi que ce soit mais, apparemment notre _cher _client est un difficile. Depuis que je suis gosse, je suis doué pour parler, si vous acceptiez de me laisser parler, je suis sûr de pouvoir le faire fléchir. Il me suffit que vous me donniez le prix le plus bas que vous descendriez ainsi que celui auquel vous souhaiteriez le vendre.

- Mh…

Il porta une de ses mains sous son menton, semblant réfléchir à ma proposition. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il me laisse faire en voulant voir mon potentiel ou encore mon audace. Les secondes où il réfléchit me semblèrent excessivement longues. Finalement ses yeux se fixèrent et il hocha la tête. Il fit signe à un de ses hommes qui lui apporta un stylo et une feuille. Il y nota quelque chose puis me le tendit.

- Tu as une heure.

Furent les uniques mots qu'il prononça pour ensuite se lever et sortir de la pièce. Regardant le papier, les chiffres me firent mal aux yeux tant de zéro il y avait. En réalité, ce rôle était assez compliqué pour moi puisque j'ai toujours fais partie des pauvres. Et faire comme si du jour au lendemain j'avais toujours eu l'argent que je souhaitais, est assez complexe. À plusieurs reprises j'ai failli griller ma couverture à cause de ça. Je pose mon regard sur l'homme que je dois convaincre. La trentaine, le visage carré, rasé de près, le ventre assez redondant, je sens un fort parfum, sans doute de l'eau de Cologne acheté en grande surface, son trois pièce paraît lui aussi de mauvaise facture bien qu'il soit repassé de près. Il porte une chevalière massive montrant qu'il aime exposer sa puissance. Intérieurement, je jubile. Ce genre d'homme paraît le plus dur à faire plier alors qu'en réalité, ils sont les plus simples. Leur point faible : leur vanité. Il suffit de reconnaître leur supériorité, et ils vous mangent dans la main. Je m'avance donc et m'incline face à lui. Je le vois hausser un sourcil.

- Monsieur, je serais votre interlocuteur à partir de cet instant.

- Ah ! Un pauvre sous-fifre. Le boss me prend donc pour un client si peu important !

- Détrompez-vous, il a dû se retirer car une affaire urgente le requerrait mais vous exprime ses excuses les plus respectueuses.

- Humpf.

Baissant la tête je ne peux que laisser un sourire courir sur mes lèvres. Montrer de la déférence, laisser croire qu'il a de l'importance, et surtout lui laisser croire qu'il a le monopole de la conversation…

oOo

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore cet imbécile !? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester dans son coin et faire ce qu'on lui demande ?!

Serrant les dents, Sasuke observa le petit manège du blond. Depuis toujours il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des choses imprudentes. Lors de leur toute première mission il en avait eu des sueurs froides. Ils étaient encore novices sur le terrain mais le patron avait donné son accord pour celle-ci. Il s'agissait d'infiltrer des trafiquants d'armes. Alors que Sasuke était sur le point de se faire griller, son équipier n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se mettre en avant afin de lui sauver la mise en déclarant « désolé patron, je crois que j'ai involontairement abîmé la marchandise ». Cela avait permis au brun de se sauver mais son inquiétude pour Naruto n'avait pu se dissiper. Fort heureusement, le trafiquant d'arme aimait beaucoup le blond et ce qui aurait pu se terminer en bain de sang ne s'était terminé qu'avec un os brisé. Depuis ce jour, le jeune homme surveillait de près à la sécurité de son équipier tout en faisant attention à ne plus se trouver dans le secteur afin de plus se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

- Alors pourquoi tu continus ces idioties !

Pourquoi n'avait-il qu'une moitié de cerveau cet usuratonkachi… Avec un soupir il finit par se résigner. Après tout, c'était la façon d'être de Naruto. S'il n'était pas ainsi ce ne serait pas lui. Il reprit ses jumelles qu'il avait envoyées valdinguer quelques instants plus tôt et reprit son observation. _Il semblerait que les négociations se portent bien_ pensa-t-il. Sa tension chuta lentement pour retrouver une constante normale pendant qu'il prenait conscience que Naruto n'était plus en danger immédiat. Cet idiot lui donnait de sacrées sueurs froides.

La journée avança finalement rapidement. Le blond avait apparemment réussi sa transaction au vu du sourire -discret- qu'il affichait. Sasuke s'était détendu au fil des heures mais l'obscurité rongeant le ciel le fit se tendre de nouveau. Ce soir le commando passait à l'action et son devoir était de sauver son équipier avant qu'ils n'y aient plus que des balles fusant en tous sens. Le plan qu'il avait établi n'avait pas plu à son boss qui avait décidé de changer leur plan. Il s'agissait d'une première. Il n'en avait pas touché un mot à Naruto car il savait que ce dernier aurait explosé sortant des "je confis ma vie qu'à Sas'ke". Il le connaissait par cœur. Évidemment sa fierté avait été salement amochée mais il n'avait rien dit, son regard parlant pour lui. Il savait bien que Tsunade privilégierai la sécurité de son blond, après tout, il lui était aussi très important. Il sortit de sa voiture, se préparant...

* * *

Et voici le premier chapitre fini. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Il se passe peu de chose mais je souhaitais poser le cadre.


End file.
